Smashing In The Remnants
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: It was the last thing he expected, but Oliver wouldn't abandon the redhead. He'd help Percy through anything. Warning for addiction.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for Hogwarts Assignment 4 -** Biosciences, Task 1 - Write about an addiction.

 **Other challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Beta'd by my lovely Amber**

 **Word Count** \- 1359

* * *

 **Smashing In The Remnants**

* * *

Oliver should have seen it, and he felt a painful ache of guilt in his gut as he watched his boyfriend's hands tremble in his lap.

Coming home on a high from a winning match, dragon fruit in hand because they were Percy's favourites, and calling, "Hey there, pretty boy," through the quiet flat, he'd never expected to find Percy laid out on the sofa, unresponsive with an empty potion vial at his side.

Oliver can't remember much of the trip to the hospital, but now, as he sits at Percy's bedside, watching his hands shake, he wonders what he's supposed to do now.

The healers had thrown around words like addiction, and withdrawals, and Oliver's brain had noped out on it, because Percy wasn't… he couldn't be. _Oliver would have noticed_.

Except he didn't, too focused on himself, and on Quidditch, and now Percy is going to have to suffer through an endless list of symptoms that Oliver can't protect him from.

…

Percy was on the sofa, one of Oliver's jumpers dwarfing him as he huddled for warmth. Oliver sat at the kitchen table, able to see Percy through the doorway without crowding him. Percy is irritable and Oliver thinks it's probably safer to keep a little bit of distance.

Oliver still didn't understand.

How had Percy gotten addicted to Dreamless Sleep?

He could have understood, perhaps, if it had been years ago, when the Ministry was corrupted, and Percy had to worry about his family from afar because it wasn't safe to go to them and beg forgiveness for his idiocy.

He'd asked if it was a by-product from those days, if Percy had been addicted all along and Oliver was just _that_ oblivious.

Percy had assured him that it wasn't, that it was a relatively recent development, but Oliver couldn't decide if that made him feel better or worse.

So many times over the weeks since that horrible day, Oliver had scolded himself for making the situation about him when it was Percy that was suffering, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to understand, and it was frustrating him that he didn't.

It was also worrying him.

He'd taken a leave of absence from Puddlemere, but his schedule was gruelling and he would be expected back sooner rather than later.

How could he leave Percy alone now that he knew of what the redhead was doing to himself. If he left, would Percy do it again? Would he do it too much or too often? Would Oliver come home to find him not unconscious but dead?

Oliver shook his head, trying to shake the thought away. Percy was strong, he could beat this. He was a Gryffindor, tough and he could fight. Oliver knew he could.

Watching Percy through the doorway, watching him staring at the wall, Oliver wondered if that was the problem.

To fight, Percy would have to _want_ to get better. Oliver was no longer sure if he had that desire.

…

"Come to bed, baby," Oliver murmured, standing in front of Percy with his hand held out. He watched Percy hesitate before he slipped his hand into Oliver's and allowed him to pull him up to his feet.

The bags under Percy's eyes were painful to look at, and Oliver knew that he hadn't been sleeping. When he'd asked about it, Percy had stared at him, smirking nastily.

"There's a reason I'm addicted to _Dreamless Sleep,_ Oliver."

He'd apologised later, his voice small, but the words were imprinted in Oliver's mind. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forget it. Percy had never looked at him that way before.

Oliver led the way to their bedroom, tugging gently on Percy's hand. In minutes, they were sharing the bed that Oliver had slept in on his own for far too long. The lay side by side, their bodies stiff and unfamiliar.

He wasn't sure what to do. Oliver wasn't used to this, Percy had always been tactile, always wanted cuddles as soon as they were covered with the blankets. Cautiously, he turned onto his side, wrapping his arms around Percy.

Percy stayed still for a few moments before he turned towards Oliver, practically throwing himself against Oliver's body in an effort to bury himself closer to him. Tightening his grip, Oliver smiled into Percy's hair.

No matter the struggles they'd already had, and the ones that were no doubt still to come, Oliver thought that for this moment, and moments like it, it was all worth it.

…

Percy felt Oliver's lips against his temple and leant into the touch. He'd spent another day on the sofa, not doing anything but stewing in his own self pity. He was disgusted with himself for being so weak, but as Oliver wrapped an arm around his shoulders, he attempted a smile for the man who was still sticking by his side.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow," Oliver murmured. "There's a match this weekend, and the reserve keeper is injured."

Percy nodded. "Okay."

"Are you… you'll be okay, right?"

"Of course I will," Percy assured him, nuzzling his face against Oliver's neck. He'd already caused the pinched, worried look in Oliver's eyes too much lately, he wouldn't add to it by begging his boyfriend not to leave him.

"I… Percy… you know I trust you, but… promise me. Promise me you won't take any more Dreamless Sleep."

Percy pressed his lips to Oliver's shoulder. He knew he didn't deserve Oliver's trust, but he couldn't tell him that. He could honour a promise, right? It would held him keep his focus. "I promise."

…

Oliver had been gone for forty five minutes. Percy shifted on the sofa, his eyes drifting to the clock again. Puddlemere was playing the Harpies, and Oliver had already warned him that it could be a late one; it wasn't going to be an easy match.

He could feel his hands trembling, an uncomfortable sensation, and one that Percy thought he'd already gotten past.

When Oliver had been gone for an hour, an hour and fifteen, an hour and thirty, Percy couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled his shoes on hastily and threw a black jacket over Oliver's white shirt, grabbed his keys and left the flat, Apparating as soon as he was outside of the wards.

Knockturn Alley was as terrifying as always, and Percy was scared enough that he contemplated just going home and dealing with the withdrawal symptoms. Knowing that if he did, he'd only be back here within minutes, he pushed on.

He knew where he was going, knew the secret spell to get him through the door of the illicit potion store at the furthest, shadiest part of the alley.

The weight of the potion vial in his hand was comforting in a way that made Percy feel sick. He'd broken his promise to Oliver, he'd ruined the weeks of suffering, he was a _mess_.

…

Oliver pushed open the door to the flat, aching and tired to the bone, but happy with the match result. He'd left the team to their celebrations, wanting to get home to Percy.

He entered the living room. Percy sat on the sofa, wearing a black jacket over Oliver's shirt. In his hands, he held a vial.

Oliver could only thank every deity he could think of that the vial was still full.

"M'sorry," Percy choked out. "I let you down. I… couldn't stop myself."

"But you did," Oliver replied quietly, moving over to crouch in front of Percy. "You did stop yourself because the vial is still full. How long ago did you go and get it?"

Percy glanced up at the clock. "About four hours ago."

Oliver smiled. "I'm proud of you."

Percy's eyes widened as he met Oliver's. "What? No! I don't deserve-"

"Of course you do," Oliver interrupted. "I love you. I'll always love you."

"I'm a _mess_."

…

Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and held him as he sobbed. The empty vial fell from his grip, smashing in the sink over the remnants of the potion he'd just tipped away.

* * *

 **Also written for;**

Character Appreciation - 6. Gryffindor

Disney - C5. Kaa. Someone who shouldn't be trusted

Trope - Sharing a bed - 3. Percy Weasley

Dark Lady - 8. Secret

Book Club - Adam - Schedule / Focused / Corrupted

Showtime - 5. Sensation

Buttons - O4. Jumper / W4. Dragon fruit

Lyric Alley - 14. I do not deserve

Ami's Audio - 6. Key

Emy's Emporium - 2. Theme; Broken Promises

Angel's Arcade - 8. Rouge - White / Smirking / "Hey there, pretty boy."

Lo's Lowdown - C6. Honour

Bex's Basement - 10. Danny, Champion of the World - Being scared of something but doing it anyway.

Slash September - Oliver Wood / Perciver.

Auction - Percy Weasley


End file.
